wigopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air was a sitcom that ran on NBC from 1990 to 1996. Summary As explained in the show's opening theme song, Will Smith is revealed as a street-smart teenager, born and brought up on the mean streets of Philadelphia. After he got into a fight with a bully, his mother sent him to live with her sister's family, the Bankses, in Bel-Air (a district in Los Angeles). There, he would turn the lives of his posh upper-class relatives upside down. Characters The Banks Family Will Smith The character of Will Smith, loosely based upon Smith's own adolescent persona, is something of a scheming womanizer, constantly plotting schemes that will get him more money, more women, or, sometimes, both. Having grown up in the inner city of West Philadelphia, Will is unaccustomed to and especially in the early seasons even looks down on the Banks family's high-class style of life, a situation which provides much of the show's humor. Philip Banks The character of Philip Banks (Uncle Phil) was portrayed by James Avery. At the beginning of the series, Philip was a lawyer with the firm of Firth, Wynn and Meyer, but in the third season was appointed a judge after the senile incumbent Judge Robertson (portrayed recurringly by Sherman Hemsley), against whom Philip had earlier run an unsuccessful campaign, died. He later considered making a stronger foray into politics, but because his wife disapproved, he decided against it. Philip is a somewhat strict and gruff man, but also upstanding. Philip was raised on the farm, and in the 70s became an activist for the civil rights movement. Vivian Banks The character of Vivian Banks (Aunt Viv) was portrayed by Janet Hubert-Whitten from 1990 to 1993, and by Daphne Reid from 1993 to 1996. She was a professor of Black History and Black Literature at an undisclosed university, and in one early episode took a job as a temporary teacher for a unit in Black History of Will and Carlton's history class at predominantly white Bel-Air Academy, a fictional upscale preparatory high school. Hilary Banks The character of Hilary Banks (Hil), Will's ditzy, stuck-up, spoiled eldest cousin, was portrayed by Karyn Parsons. In earlier seasons, Hilary's snobbishness was emphasized. Hilary often claimed to hobnob with celebrities. During the series, she attended and then dropped out of UCLA, and became a weather reporter at a local TV station, where she met and fell in love with news anchor Trevor Newsworthy (referred to as Trevor Collins in earlier episodes). However, he died while proposing to Hilary in a bungee accident, as part of an ill-conceived, live publicity stunt. Toward the end of the series, she hosted her own talk show, called Hilary! Carlton Banks The character of Carlton Banks, Will's pedantic and preppy cousin, was portrayed by Alfonso Ribeiro. Carlton was a firmly conservative Republican, and often proved both friend and foe for Will. In earlier seasons, Carlton sought to lose his virginity, and also planned to attend Princeton (Philip's alma mater). In later seasons, these arcs were both resolved: Carlton did indeed lose his virginity, but was not initially admitted to Princeton. He instead first attended the (fictional) University of Los Angeles, where he briefly managed ULA's student store, the Peacock. However, in the 6th and last season, he finally gained transfer admission to Princeton, and leaves for the East Coast in the series finale. Ashley Banks The character of Ashley Banks, Will's youngest cousin, was portrayed by Tatyana Ali. She matured through puberty in the series, and became a one-hit wonder as a singer in her later teens. She also briefly strove to become a fashion model. In the final season she decides to attend a performing arts school in New York, and in the series finale leaves for the East Coast along with the rest of the Banks. Nicky Banks The character of Nicky (Nicholas) Banks was born in early 1993, towards the end of the 3rd season. However, as is common in TV series and especially soap operas, he grew from a newborn infant to a pre-schooler between seasons, confusing several characters when the reasons for this are questioned. After this "spurt", beginning in the 5th season, he was portrayed by Ross Bagley. Geoffrey Butler The character of Geoffrey Butler, the Banks family's British butler, was portrayed by Joseph Marcell. He was an Olympic runner several years before being hired by the Banks family, but fled his home country of the United Kingdom in shame after cheating in a race. He perennially referred to Will as "Master William", and was the voice of caustic humor on the show, often focusing on Philip's weight, his low pay, very short comic one-liners, or the laziness of the family. He left to be with his son Frederick in London in the series finale. Recurring Characters Jazz The character of Jazz was portrayed by Will Smith's musical partner, Jeffrey A. Townes, popularly known as D.J. Jazzy Jeff. Jazz was Will's not-so-bright best friend who lived in the inner-city community of Compton. He had a crush on Hilary, but then married a prison inmate who had appeared on the TV show COPS. Shortly after, he divorced her, after realizing he knew nothing about her. A common gag was that Jazz would offend Philip or get on his nerves, and Philip would literally throw him out of the house. There were instances in the series where Jazz and Hillary would fall in love. Vy Smith Vy (Viola) Smith was Will's mother, Vivian's older sister. It was her idea that Will should go to Bel-Air so he can have a decent education instead of studying in Philadephia. She was portrayed recurringly by Vernee Watson-Johnson. Aunt Helen Helen, portrayed by Jenifer Lewis, was Vivian's loudmouthed older sister. She had frequent marriage problems with her husband, Lester. Lisa Wilkes Lisa Wilkes, portrayed by Nia Long, was introduced in later seasons as the girlfriend who tamed Will into forsaking his womanizing ways. The two fell deeply in love and were engaged to be married, going so far as the ceremonies twice but never actually tying the knot. The first time, they eloped to Las Vegas to do a Shaft-themed wedding, but they held up the ceremony after they realized how much they wanted their families there. The second time, Lisa left Will at the altar just before they were about to say "I do" in front of all their friends and family, since she was having doubts. (She was never seen again.) Lisa's father was memorably played by veteran actor John Amos. When Lisa and Will cut their second wedding short, he and Will's mother decided not to let the ceremony go to waste; they got married right then and there. Jackie Ames Jackie Ames was portrayed by Tyra Banks in the fourth season. As the manager of The Peacock, she was the object of Will's affection and frequent come-ons, but she continually spurned his advances, deeming him too immature. They were old childhood friends from Philadelphia, except she felt Will hadn't grown up since those days. Kellog "Cornflake" Lieberbaum Kellog Lieberbaum was portrayed by Michael Weiner in the first, second, and third seasons. Kellog is a prep at Bel-Air Acadamy. He is nicknamed "Cornflake" by Will. Kellog often confuses himself with being black. Others Other recurring characters in the early episodes include Will's friend Tyriq, portrayed by Perry Moore; and Bel-Air Academy coach/history teacher Coach Smiley, portrayed by Dave Florek. The show had many guest appearances by celebrities, including Oprah Winfrey, Donald Trump, Vanessa Williams, Naomi Campbell, Quincy Jones, Isiah Thomas, Evander Holyfield, William Shatner, Tom Jones, Wayne Newton, Bo Jackson, Boyz II Men, Jasmine Guy, Ken Griffey, Jr., Chris Rock, Malcolm Jamal-Warner, and Zsa Zsa Gabor. A complete list can be found at http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0098800/guests. The series finale featured Conrad Bain and Gary Coleman reprising their roles from Diff'rent Strokes, as well as Sherman Hemsley, Isabel Sanford, and Marla Gibbs reprising their roles from The Jeffersons, as potential buyers of the Banks' house. Hemsley had also previously had the recurring role of Judge Robertson. Running Gags In addition to humorous scripts, the show found humor in physical comedy, insults, and running gags: * Will would frequently make jabs at Carlton's slight stature and virginity, as well as Uncle Phil's weight and baldness. * A running gag throughout the series was Carlton's enthusiastic love of singer Tom Jones and a gyrating dance he would perform to Jones' tune "It's Not Unusual." * A favorite recurring gag throughout the series involved Will's best friend Jazz flying through the front door after saying something offensive to a member of the Banks family (usually Philip) and being physically thrown out by him or her. The main scene of Jazz flying through the front door was only filmed once (used in Season #1, Episode #2- "Bang the Drum, Ashley"), and was re-used each time. For this reason, in episodes where he is thrown out the door, he is seen wearing the same shirt that was worn in Episode #2. (Once, Will was thrown out of the house in the same way.) * Will would commonly break the fourth wall as part of a gag, such as describing a character as the person that spins him over his head in the opening credits, or by being confused by how Nicky aged several years over about three months. In this scene, Jazz accompanies Will in breaking the Wall by first asking if the same person was playing the mother, making refrence to Vivian's changing of actresses, then by seeing the older Nicky and saying "That's it, I'm going back to Compton, where things make sense." Issues Addressed While the show addressed many serious issues, these episodes were often lauded as very special episodes. Also, many of these episodes did not have bloopers during the credits to keep the seriousness of the show. * While largely a comedy, this show commonly addressed African American issues. :*In the very first episode, for instance, Will accused his uncle of having forgotten "where he came from," or having forgotten that he is black. His uncle was furious, and pointed out Will's frequently-mentioned belief in the philosophy of Malcolm X. "I heard the brother speak," Phil angrily informed his nephew. :*In a later episode, Will and one of his old school friends, Ice Tray, reminisce about how Ice Tray frequently had to save Will from bullies who attacked him because he tried to be a good student. :*In another episode, Will and Carlton try to join an all-black fraternity, but Carlton is singled out for being a "sell-out," because his family is wealthy and "acts" white. *In an episode where Will is shot in the back during an attempted robbery at a bank ATM and then hospitalized, Carlton found himself pondering the idea of carrying a gun for self-defense. *In another early episode, Will and Carlton are delivering a car to one of Phillip's friends, but are accused by the police of stealing it only because Will and Carlton are African Americans. *The issue of absent fathers was touched upon when Will finally meets his father Lou (played by Ben Vereen) in one of the series' more emotional episodes. When Will was still an infant, his jobless father had one day walked out to "get a pack of smokes" and just never came home. Years later he returned now employed as a trucker but by then Will was going to college. Phil and Vivian gave him the cold shoulder for abandoning Will and his mother, Phil going so far as to say to him accusingly "How dare you set foot in my house." Will tried to remain conciliatory towards his father since this was his chance of meeting him, but the episode concluded with Will having to confront his grief when his father abandons him a second time. Symbolically Will accepts the fact that his Uncle Phil is the closest thing to a dad that he has ever had. *The issue of teenage pregnancy was brought up in one episode in which Ashley was curious about sex. Her parents, unsure about how to talk to her about it, try to ignore the issue as far as possible. Will and Carlton, determined to find a way to talk to Ashley about it, go down to the local pregnancy center and find out about the issues. *The issue of interracial marriages is addressed in one episode where one of Vivian's sisters announces her engagement to a white man, which Will's mother at first has doubts about. The episode ends with a wedding scene. *Drug use is addressed in an episode where Will, busy with finals, basketball, and his girlfriend, is having trouble staying awake. When one of Will's classmates gives him some amphetamines to help him stay up, Carlton takes the pills, which he presumes to be vitamin pills. After Carlton's near-fatal overdose, Will confesses that although he never used the drugs, he is to blame for Carlton's using them. *The issue of alcohol abuse is explored as well. While at a party, Will and a rival drink shots to see who can drink the most. When Will passes out from drinking so much, some bullies drop Will off at a graveyard and Will meets the other dead spirits who are stuck playing an eternal game of poker. While the poker sequence is shown humorously, the mood gets somber when a ghost child (who was with the other spirits) tells Will that he died when a man hit him with his car from drunk driving. Will realizes that his rival hit the boy and wakes up from the fantasy. External Links * Will Smith and Jazzy Jeff Fan Site * TV.com entry * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air At The IMDB Fresh Prince of Bel Air, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, The Category:Programs broadcast by YTV